Reunion
by RougeJedi15
Summary: Brothers Nexare and Dri'iaxl Xanze are reunited after six year of believing that the other is dead. Joined by Jade Alyss, a third Sith Apprentice, they begin a search for a powerful Sith artifact hidden in one of the many temples on Dromund Kaas. With a thieving smuggler, a rusty, arrogant assassin droid, and the Imperial Navy after them, the price may be just a tad too high.


**This chronicles the lives of two brothers, both Sith, who are struggling to make a name for themselves in the Empire. Dri'iaxl, the older, is a Marauder, while his younger brother, Nexare, is a Sorcerer. They are joined by Jade Alyss, another Sorcerer, and Arrol Flynn, a smuggler with a uncontrollable urge to take that that isn't his. **

**Until the main characters are all finished, it will be 1 chapter main story, 1 origin, 1 main, 1 origin, etc. The Sith are at Nar Shadda level, and the smuggler at Taris when it begins. The origins lead up to the game, and the story picks up after the previously mentioned points.**

The crashing of lightsabers echoed through the jungle on Dromund Kaas, capital of the Sith Empire.

The jungle planet was filled with vicious beasts, but the Sith had carved themselves into the planet, leaving massive temples nigh overrun by plants as their owners built better.

In the misty twilight, shadowy beast stalked through the trees, while two Sith faced each other down on the steps of one of the forgotten temples.

One was tall, imposing, with crimson tattoos under his eyes and stitched across his mouth.

His milky white skin and hair combined with the pale blue eyes to give him a thoroughly unwelcoming appearance.

His muscles were taut, and his sneer made him rather intimidating, even without the lethal twin lightsabers he was carrying.

His opponent was nearly the complete opposite.

Tan, with dark black hair and lively green eyes, his easy grin made it seem as though he was completely at ease with the situation.

His single blade was twirling lazily, and his relaxed frame belied the tension that coursed through his body.

"Back off, slave! Darth Baras has claimed this temple!" Dri'iaxl roared, clearly infuriated by his opponent's lack of reaction.

"I'm not doin' any harm. So back off!" Nexare flared, his saber weaving a delicate pattern that left Dri'iaxl scrambling to defend himself.

He lashed out with a powerful blow, slapping Nexare's saber aside.

Nexare responded with a powerful jolt of force lightning, causing Dri'iaxl to skid back, his metal armor smoking.

"I warned you." Dri'iaxl was back on balance, completely in his element.

His blows were powerful, methodical, designed to keep his opponent off balance, and too busy with one saber to remember the second.

Nexare gradually gave ground, backing up a set of steps.

He finally tripped up, falling backwards, and allowing Dri'iaxl to plunge his lightsabers through his torso.

Or, would have plunged them through it he was still there.

He had used the Force to jump back as he was falling, leaving him crouched, ready to strike.

He lunged, snakelike, the blade moving fast, blocking, attacking, appearing to be two places at once.

The assault was added to by many blasts of lightning arcing from Nexare's fingertips, and Dri'iaxl responding with bursts of the Force.

Dri'iaxl blocked one of his blows quite aggressively, knocking him to the side. He responded by flipping over Dri'iaxl's head and slicing towards his side.

The pale Sith dodged sideways, avoiding it, then both dropped, holding their hands over their ears as a piercing noise shrieked nearby.

Both Sith turned, their differences put aside for this new threat.

A third Apprentice stepped out, a girl about their age.

Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with brown eyes and some loose robes.

"Nexare Xanze, Dri'iaxl, my master sends his regards." Both Sith glared suspiciously at her, but replaced their lightsabers, presuming that she wasn't much of a threat.

"Who is your Master?" Sneered Dri'iaxl, looking none too happy that a third person had shown up.

"Lord Soren has called upon both of you. You both know what that means, or so I'm told. You must follow me." They two Sith glanced at each other, suspicious of the other one's connection to their own secret master.

Albeit unwillingly, the two Sith followed the girl.

"Can you at least give us your name, beautiful?" Nexare asked, smirking slightly at her.

"Jade Alyss, and no."

"No what?" Nexare asked, surprised.

"I know what you were going to say next, and no."

Nexare grunted irritably, and slouched away, leaving Dri'iaxl to talk to Jade.

"What is your connection to Lord Soren?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow at Dri'iaxl.

"None of your business." Dri'iaxl's flat comment caused her to stop asking questions, and the rest of the trip was made in an uncomfortable silence.

The three walked into the main Sith citadel in a line, headed straight towards Soren's chambers.

As they neared the corridor that led to it, they passed a pair of muscular Juggernauts and a Marauder.

A tall, brutish Inquisitor stepped out, blocking their path, and said, "Hello there, Jade."

She gave him a look of loathing echoed by Dri'iaxl and Nexare, who both recognized Oran Korr, a trouble making Apprentice at the citadel.

"Korr." Jade said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the scorn in her voice.

"New bodyguards? Idiots. Can't get ahead cause their just too slow. If you know what I mean." He finished, winking suggestively at Jade.

Nexare had his saber drawn and at Korr's throat before he even had time to move. "Go ahead, say something stupid. _I dare you!_"

Korr sneered nervously, then a grunt from behind caused Nexare to jump sideways into a roll, where he saw Dri'iaxl grappling with the Juggernauts.

Jade was dueling with the Marauder, and he launched himself into Korr.

The brutish Inquisitor was fast on his feet, moving out of the way of Nexare's clumsy lunge, and drew his own saber.

"Bring it on, Gizka brain." Nexare snarled angrily, and slipped fluidly into his aggressive, striking fighting style.

He had never dueled Korr before, and was unprepared for his fluid, smooth, seemingly slow style.

He was graceful, keeping Nexare's blade away from himself, while never leaving an opening for lightning.

Dri'iaxl twisted out of the grip of the bigger Juggernaut, Jeb, and ducked under the outstretched arm of Jon, his brother.

He lashed out with a fist, catching Jon in the jaw, and followed with a second blow to the cheek.

Jeb grabbed the back of his shirt, and he twsted around, nailing the Juggernaut in the face.

Jeb let go, and Dri'iaxl rolled to avoid Jon's swipe, while drawing his own lightsabers.

He blocked Jon's next blow, and twirled the other blade to redirect Jeb's away from him.

Jade weaved around the Marauder, darting in to score minor injuries on her opponent.

Henrick was Korr's best friend, and other than Korr, the best fighter of their group.

She seemed to float just out of range, darting in at the critical moment to leave minor burns, but they would add up, and he knew it.

He went on the offensive, sending a powerful shockwave along the floor, causing Jade to stumble.

She was quickly back up, but Henrick was on her, swinging away.


End file.
